


and either must die at the hand of the other

by super_rainbow2021



Series: my complicated SPN au AU [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Harry has angst, Prophecy, excalibur is from the kingsman au, i have to tag that, i wish i had a molly weasley, its the same angst, junior has angst, junior sees all, molly weasley's amazing cooking, no one knows her yet, rip timelines, talk of angst, talk of childhood trauma, talk of prophecy, this is excalibur junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Excalibur falls into the fields outside the Weasley Burrow. Harry meets a girl who looks just like him, who acts just like him, who has seen darkness and death and survived--just like him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Weasley Family
Series: my complicated SPN au AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449067
Kudos: 1





	and either must die at the hand of the other

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes hello this is completely random but i finally finished an actual stand-alone scene (perhaps) with junior?? it probably makes no sense whatsoever BUT most of the Kingsman AU is complete. however i cannot post it until i get to that point in the original story and ... well ... that's just not gonna be any time soon. junior is like 21 here.

But Junior watches, and her eyes slowly lighten to an icy green and her pupils contract to pinprick dots. This vision is like any other while at the same time quite unusual; she’s read the books, seen the movies, and yet she has this vision of a final battle very different from either. A ring that melts in dragon fire but leaves its ruby stone, a cloak that hides the wearer even from Death itself, and a wand won in bloody battle that has changed hands countless times; all of these things appear before a young boy, too young, at the opportune moment, the very _last_ moment before everything goes awry.

_“And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,”_ she recites, the prophecy borrowed from another Seer who resides in this dimension.

Heads snap to the newest guest. “What?!” Molly Weasley snaps at the mention of the very last thing she ever wanted Harry to hear, especially at this age. She has heard the words before, but they are not spoken in the rasp of Sybill Trelawney. They are spoken in the soft, thoughtful tone of stranger. Junior’s Seeing gaze is as blank as ever as she stares at the emptying plate of macadamia cookies, and she goes on unperturbed.

_“The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord does not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.”_

Junior’s blank gaze rises from the plate and settles directly on Harry, whose eyes are nearly a match for hers outside of a vision, whose dark raven hair is nearly identical to the wig she wears now, whose life has been as terrible as hers, whose spirit somehow ambles on in spite of it all. Her blank gaze rests searingly empty on the Boy Who Lived and he stares back at her with a burning anger burning brighter and brighter in his soul until Junior’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she slumps in her chair, head hanging forward. A tense moment passes until a trembling pale hand with a semicolon and D.W. initials tattooed on it rises to clutch at the hanging head, and the psychic groans.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley,” she says so quietly, so _anguished._

The matron purses her lips and glances to Harry, who hasn’t looked away from the young witch. Her eyes turn back to Junior and her maternal instincts push past the worries of an Order member, and she deflates. “It’s quite alright, dear. If your visions are anything like Sybill’s then I know you cannot help it. He’s just so _young_ that I can’t help but try to protect him.”

“I know,” Junior agrees, trembling fingers massaging her forehead while her necklace glows a soft pink,  “trust me, I know. I was young once too, and my innocence was taken from me. I didn’t have a choice, and neither does Harry. These things have been decided long before you or I have existed.” She looks back up then, hand falling from its work, and her face is pinched with the same anguish she spoke with, and her eyes are a deep emerald to compliment Harry’s more acidic, electric gaze. She takes a breath.  “But that does not mean he must do this unprepared. He has been made aware of the prophecy and now he can _prepare._ I can’t tell you how much better things would have been for me if I could prepare for them. Maybe then everything wouldn’t’ve gone to shit.”

Harry looks at her even after Molly’s scandalized _“Language!”_ at Junior’s frank admission and Arthur’s quieter _“You’re still quite young, dear”_ to which Junior huffs at. But Harry looks at her. “What kind of things?” Harry asks. Has she really suffered as bad as he? Does she really understand the fear and anger that he feels for his family? Has she fallen into darkness? Has she moved past it? Has she taken revenge? Has … has she been saved from her darkness? He has so many questions for her as he looks at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

Then those striking eyes lock onto his, and he knows that they have seen many horrors.  “I was starved, and beaten, and worked to the bone. I spent ten years in a house that had no love to spare for me. I had to crawl out of what must’ve been a makeshift pit of Hell to get up on my own two feet, but I had help exacting my revenge. I killed the person responsible for my suffering and took her weapon from her so that it wouldn’t be used against anyone else. In doing so, I saved an entire town of children just like me.” She cracks a tired grin here, and Harry reaches beneath the table to grip her hand with a desperate strength.  “But it didn’t last. My saviors were driven apart and taken from me and I had to save myself from an even deeper darkness. And I have people now. People that support me and care for me and _love me_ like a family should.” Junior looks around at the redheads and Hermione gathered around them.  “You do too. You have a family here. And I’m sure they love you just as much as mine does.”

Harry too looks around at his chosen family, at their obvious love and care and devotion for him, and he finally smiles. 


End file.
